Personality Problems
by Honeydew's Long Lost Sister
Summary: Some of the Yogs have some... issues, with their personality. This leads one thing to another and suddenly, Rythian is Lalna's prisoner. Or is he Lalna's prisoner? Who are the real prisoners? Rated T for some blood and violence. Tiny bit of Rythna, Zoeyna and Zoeythian implied, not focused on. Wrote this a long time ago, its probably not very good but enjoy!
1. Prolouge: The prisoners

**A/N: So, I wrote this a really, ****_really_**** long time ago, like when I joined the site. I've gone back through this, but it still probably isnt very good. I just wanted to post something like this, this just took so long to write so I thought I'd give it a shot. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I finally caught that Enderborn" Livid said to himself with a twisted smirk on his face, pacing dramatically around the unconcious mage, examining his form with hate glinting in his deep emerald eyes.<p>

"Livid! Let me go, I won't have you hurt my friends!" Lalna screamed inside of the demons mind.

"Oh shut up Lalna! Your so weak, your pathetic, no wonder no one likes you. They only started liking 'you' when I took over" Livid taunted smugly sounding like a child teasing another.

"That's not true!" Lalna insisted, not wanting to believe that there was no hope.

"Oh but it is" Livid replied factually, a smile forcing its way across his face.

"I will find a way back Livid! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Lalna yelled determinedly, mentally stamping a foot in his prison.

"No you won't" Livid sighed smugly, amused by the scientist's efforts to remain strong.

Rythian began to stir, He opened his purple eyes weakly. He quickly began panicking when he found himslef on a operating table, surrounded by scalpels and tubes filled with liquid. He looked down at his arm in shock to find a needle inserted, pumping an unknown liquid into his blood-stream.

"Lalna...?! Wha-what are you doing!"The enderborn screamed in terror.

"Oh don't worry Rythian, Lalna isn't here, not anymore" Livid said with a grin stroking Rythians cheek, "LividCoffee is in control now" Rythian tried and failed to pull his face away from Livid's hand, earning a tut from the demon.

"What!? I thought you were destroyed!" Rythain yelled and his eyes began to glow weakly, attempting to use his power in a futile effort.

"No, I was merely trapped inside Lalna's mind. I am, and always will be, the deep, dark side that he never uses."

He paused and his evil grin appeared," I finally managed to take back control when you so devilishly tried killed him, thinking it was me" Livid's smug grin grew wider with sick pleasure.

"What..." Rythian breathed.

"Didnt you notice how Lalna only fought to defend himself? He was trying not to harm you. But you were too caught up in your selfish emotions to see that." He said simply, turning to Rythian who was tied down on the table, making his body resemble a cross.

"I blew up the old world, not Lalna, oh and Blackrock too. It was actually quite fun!" The demon cheered, clapping his hands like a child being given a treat.


	2. Contact

Rythians eyes grew wide and tried to attack the madman, but only suceeded in burning his skin in the process, causing searing pain. He looked at his arms in something akin to shock,"Water based restraints..." He muttered angrily, glaring at the demon.

"Now down to business" Livid said as he began to prepare his 'tests'.

Picking up a scalpel, he flicked a switch on one of the many machienes on the tables and stands beside the enderborn.

Trapped inside Livid's head, Lalna could see exactly what the mad scientist was going to do,"Livid NO! Dont hurt him!"he cried, banging against the cage of his mind.

"Oh, for the love of Herobrine, Lalna, SHUT UP!" Livid roared, unaware that he need not speak aloud.

_'Lalnas still there!?'_ Rythian exclaimed internally, _'and he's fighting back... Maybe I really was wrong about him...,'_ He thought with a knot of guilt swelling up inside his throat. _'All I've ever done is try to kill him, but all this time was it really Livid?'_

Hours? Days? Moths? Years? Rythian had lost track of how long he had been kept prisoner and experimented on, if you could even call it that. The only thing that ever lifted his spirits was when Livid started yelling at Lalna.

_'I must try and communicate to him!'_ Rythian thought. And although his powers were very weak from the constant water touching his skin, he mustered up all the power that remained in this last-ditch effort to escape the madness.

He shut his eyes to concentrate, his eyelids went bright purple as he used his magic. He focused on Lalnas soul, trapped inside Livid. His eyes began to glow as bright as the sun. They flung open and his head jolted up. He was inside Livid's mind with Lalna.

* * *

><p>Lalna bolted around at the purple flash with a frightened expression on his face.<p>

"Lalna! I- " Rythian said desperately before collapsing, " I don't have much time! You need to fight Livid! This isn't his body; its yours." This was using too much magic, and his internal organs and consciousness were shutting down in an attempt to keep the connection. Soon he would need to return to his body lest they shut down completely.

"Bu-but Rythian, I cant!" Lalna said, panicked, walking toward the mage.

"Aargh... You-you c-can fight him you are better than him! I'm so-" Rythian started to flicker in front of Lalna, his body fading momentarily before reappering in magenta sparks. He was still mouthing words but no sound came from the mage's lips.

"Rythian!" Lalna screamed reaching out to him, but it was too late. Rythian faded out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Rythian returned to his body and was immediately made aware searing pain. He opened his eyes, which had closed upon his return, to see Livid standing in front of him, with an empty bucket of water in his hands.<p>

"What were you doing? You filthy enderborn!" Livid howled in anger, and was that a hint of fear?

" I-I was- aargh!" Rythian gave a cry as the binding dug deeper into his skin, nearly at the bone. But never the less, he continued, "Mmf I was meditating" he paused trying to ignore the pain,"Were you scared I would free myself and kill you?" Rythian taunted with a smile, his purple scars glowing and seeming to move widely.

"Don't lie to me. I know what you were doing. DONT YOU THINK I COULD HEAR LALNA SPEAKING TO SOMEONE?! You insolent fool!" Livid shouted, reaching for the scalpel and cutting yet another line into Rythians blood stained arm.

"I think you drink too much coffee, Livid." Rythian taunted smugly, completely blocking out the pain with a new found confidence."Voices in your head, huh? Sounds like the beginning of insanity" Rythian said, grinning throgh the torment.

"Yeah livid I agree with him. I think your going insane" Lalna agreed, catching onto Rythians game.

"Shut up Lalna your not a part of this" Livid shouted, growing increasingly annoyed.

"Talking to yourself are you, Livid? I thought you killed Lalna? Or..." Rythian paused, smiling causing his purple scars to glow even brighter on his face,"is Lalna still trapped in there? Awww is Lalna annoying you?" He taunted with fake sympathy.

"Rythian, if you and Lalna dont shut up right now I'll-" Livid growled, pointing the bloody scalpel at the mages face.

"Or you'll what livid? My power is already gone what else can you do to me?" Rythian said with his devilish smile, the sharp object no longer phasing him.

"Yeah what else can you do us, Livid? I think your out of ideas," Lalna agreed again, looking through the mind of his captor.

"No, I am not Lalna! Now shut up!" Livid screamed with a slight twitch in his voice, realising he was begining to lose.

"Yes you are Livid" Lalna reminded him, tapping the 'wall'.

"Are you nervous Livid?" Rythian taunted with a 'shocked' expression, at the demons sudden shiftyness.

"THAT IS IT! Rythian you are going to die slowly and painfully" a forced, sick smile grew on his face.


	3. Indigo

"Has anyone seen Lalna or Rythian?!" Xephos asked worriedly.

"No Xephos, we haven't, now stop asking! I'm sure they are fine" Honeydew retorted, getting sick of his friends constant paranoia. He knew he meant well, but he just worried too much to be healthy.

"Honeydew, this is Rythian and Lalna we're talking about! They've been fighting for years! If they are both missing something is terribly, horribly wrong!" Xephos half yelled, throwing his arms in the air as he did when he was frustrated.

Honeydew groaned, rolling his eyes, resting his diamond pick on his shoulder. "I guess your right... Alright, fine. Let's try Lalna's castle, it's closer"

* * *

><p>Rythian hollered in pain as Livid found new ways to torture him in the most painful ways imaginable.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I hurting you, Rythian, darling?" Livid said, eyes wide with fake concern.

Rythian screamed again, throwing his head back and scrunching up his eyes, unable to resist any of the pain any longer, his will power diminishing.

"Yes! I knew I could break you, you enderborn freak" Livid laughed with his maniacal grin, pulling back his weapon to rest on his once crisp white lab coat.

"LIVID YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Lalna screamed so loud Livid jumped back, hands flying to his head and he cursed in pain.

"LALNA LEAVE ME ALONE! Arrrgggh!" Livid screamed again, emerald eyes wide open with fear, anger and pain. "I will be back Rythian! Im out of -uhh- supplies" and with that Livid ran off still holding his head, stumbling multiple times. He even ran into the wall, tripped up the stairs and almost went over the guard rail, much to the mages weak amusment.

"I have to get Xephos... He's the only one who can get to Lalna" Rythian muttered to himself and began summoning all the power he could, once he knew the demon had gone for now. His power was weak, he would have to draw energy from the spaceman, just enough to get a connection, not enough that it would start to kill him. It would have to kill Rythian first.

* * *

><p>"Come on we're about half way there" Honeydew told Xephos, who looked ragged from fretting over his friends safety. The spaceman gave a small grateful smile and nod, walking faster.<p>

"Ok good, I think I can see his tower- arrrgggh!" Xephos screamed clutching his head, falling to his knees. Under his closed eyes, the dwarf could seethem flickering from their usual sapphire blue to a bright indigo purple before passing out.

"XEPHOS!?" Honeydew shook his friend but nothing happened. His eyes were still open and glowing even brighter by the second.

* * *

><p>Xephos' screams reached his head but calmed when he opened his eyes. He was horrified at the sights he was met with. He saw Rythian tied up on a table, covered in blood, his mask down, horrific scars weakly dancing over his jaw. The image flashed and began to move around the room, up the stairs and out the door. Xephos knew where that room was, Lalna had once shown him. The image flickered again and settled upon the mage once again.<p>

"Rythian! What happened to you!" Xephos called, trying to walk toward the mage, but when he did, Rythian tensed and grunted in pain so he stopped.

All he got was distorted words in response."Livid - taken- Help- Lalna - your help- cant- he can -arrrgggh!"

He saw Rythian scream in pain, his body riding up in an arc, the image went away leaving Xephos in darkness.

"RYTHIAN!" Xephos bolted up screaming. Breathing harshly he looked around for Honeydew who was leaning over him with relief eminent in his eyes.

"Xephos your alright!- wait, your eyes are indigo!" Honeydew exclaimed wide eyed. Xephos ignored him, only one thing on his mind.

"We have to get to the castle now!" Xephos began running, his indigo eyes burning with determination and the dwarf following close behind.

* * *

><p>Rythian screamed out in agony as Livid began to slowly kill him. He had apparently grown bored and couldnt think of any other ways to slowly hurt the enderborn, so decided to end the little game.<p>

"Livid stop!" Lalna screamed into livid's mind, but the demon just shook his head and continued.

He had begun to absorb Rythians remaining power by attaching him to a tank programmed to target the gene that regnerates magic, therefore storing it in thise genes. This was causing more screaming, from both Rythian _and_ Lalna. Livid just laughed in triumph and continued.

Minutes later Rythians head fell limp on his side and his clenched fists fell apart.

"Awww Rythian fainted, well I guess I had better wait 'till hes up before I continue, wouldn't want him to miss out on the fun" he sighed disappointedly, switching of the extractor.

"NO! Rythian!" Lalna screamed, banging and kicking and the cage.

"Arrgh. Lalna its too late to save him! So dont bother trying to resist. He'll probably be dead in an hour or so anyway" Livid smirked, begining to walk away.

"Thats it!..."Lalna muttered, his eyes begining to spark with green light and his fingertips grew hot.


	4. Magic

Livid stumbled and fell back to the floor, hitting his head on one of his machines in shock from the sudden burst of energy in his mind.

The room started to spin and Livid's mind went black, Lalna's mind didn't.

Lalna had magic but he preferred science so he never used it, but when his friends needed his help he had to defy himself.

As Lalna concentrated his eyes began to glow even more golden and his fingertips grew so hot, they had small flames tickling his palms.

Lalna's eyes flew open and he looked around. He had done it, he was back in control.

He glanced around looking for Rythian, shakily getting to his feet. He finaly caught sightof the enderborn, he was in the same state as before.

Lalna ran up to him and began unting the ropes. He began to fumble with the bonds, but found his efforts useless, so he decided to turn off the water going through them which he did with success. As the ropes quickly dried, with the help of Lalna, he could see the difference in Rythian's face. There was much less pain in it, even though he was still unconscious and was feeling who knows what else.

* * *

><p>Xephos and honeydew sprinted into the castle, weapons at the ready.<p>

"Rythian!" Xephos began screaming out, finding his way around the area.

"Lalna!" Honeydew also called.

They stopped for a moment to listen for a reply and heard nothing.

"We have to go down in the basement" the spaceman informed his friend

"You do that and I'll make sure hes not in one of the upper levels" the dwarf replied running over to a teleporter before Xephos could protest, he was gone.

"Damnit Honeydew..." The sapceman muttered and ran to the basement.

"It's alright Rythian" Lalna cooed, "I'll get you out of here- what was that" he turned and saw a figure coming down the stairs.

"Xephos?..." The figure paused and looked up, "Xephos! Help me untie Rythian!" Lalna turned back to the ropes and tried again to loosen them.

Xephos' reply was unexpected. He shoved Lalna to the ground and began yelling at him.

"Xephos please! It's me no-not livid" tears began falling down Lalna cheeks.

"Prove it!" Xephos' tone wasn't as harsh this time

"I-I cant prove it. I don't know how much Livid knows, probably everything!" the tears kept falling. He kept his hands up in front of him, showing the spaceman he was unarmed but Xephos was a trained fighter and would not let his guard down, even after he was sure of something.

_"I know... __**everything**__"_ that voice in the back of Lalnas mind caused him to freeze instantly, emerald eyes widening in terror.

"Xephos you need to get out of here... NOW" Lalna pushed Xephos off himself and began backing away holding his head, eyes sparking again and fingers growing hot.

"No I'm not going to leave you! Or Rythian" Xephos retorted, edging towards the scientist, sword still at the ready.

"You-have-to-go... Arrrgggh!" Lalna collapsed to his knees and began to shake violently, his eyes flickering and burning out.

"Lalna?..." The spaceman reached out to his friend cautiously.

"STOP. Get OUT, NOW! Livid is-is-!" more screams filled the air as Lalna's hands fell from his head and his eyes turned red momentarily, before turning a darker shade of emerald.

"You fools! You can't stop me" The demon threw a hand at the spaceman and with that Xephos was thrown against a wall and knocked unconsciou, sword clattering on the floor.

* * *

><p>The Mage began to stir, and once again opened his eyes weakly. He looked around, having heard a clang and saw Xephos lying motionless against the wall. Rythians eyes widened.<p>

An uncontrollable groan escaped the mages lips as his weight shifted causing a bout of pain through his body. Livid bolted around seeing the mage and smiled smugly.

"Did you have a nice sleep princess?" Livid taunted, striding towards the enderborn.

"Wha-what did you do to Xephos" his voice was soft and he was surprised the maniac had even heard him.

"Don't worry, he's the least of your problems" The demon stated, rolling his eyes.

Rythian tried, once again, to move his hand, but to his surprise, this time there was no burn of water to his skin. He looked over and saw his restraints dry and slightly loosened. He shifted his raw hands around managing to slip them out slightly.

As Livid was repreping the magic extraction machine Rythian felt a surge of energy as his magic regenerated and returned to him. He smiled his devilish grin as he began to float where he was once restrained.

He laughed at the horror on Livid's face, who dropped his toll in pure fear. The mage cast a spell that left Livid trapped in a bubble of sorts. The Mage was about to cast another spell when a familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

"Rythian! Wait don't kill him, Lalna is still in there!" Rythian turned to see Xephos stumbling over to him, leaning on his sword, with a glow of worry in his indigo eyes.

Rythian nodded so that the spaceman knew he was heard and acknowledged, but cast the spell anyway.

Livid's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell limp on the floor.


	5. Lalna's back!

1 Month later...

"Oh Rythian please wake up!" Zoeya pleaded on the brink of tears, for what seemed like the millionth time.

Lalna began pacing around the room, as he had been doing for the past month. After the Livid incident Rythian slipped into a coma, no one knew why. Despite a few water burns and cuts, he was rather healthy in Hines sight.

Lalna suspected it had something to do with magic. It was the only option they had left. Something to do with magic had done this to the Mage. And it was all his fault.

"Lalna. I know what you're thinking" Zoeya sighed thoughtfully, looking at the scientist.

"Huh?" He replied, distracted and distant.

"It's not your fault. It wasn't you, it was Livid"

"But it is my fault!"

"Lalna-"

"Livid was and is a part of me! If-if..."

"If you were never born this wouldn't have happened?" she interrupted, annoyed. "Lalna if you were never born Minecraftia wouldn't be half the place it is now! "The mushroom enthusiast exclaimed, walking forward and shaking the man's shoulders.

"But don't you see. It's my fault the old world is gone. It's my fault you lost your arm. It's my fault your home is a crater" Glancing at Rythian he continued, "and it's my fault Rythian is in a coma!"

"No it's not Lalna! It's Livid's fault! Just because he was a part of you does not mean it becomes your fault." Zoeya insisted. "Gosh, Lalna! When did you become so thick-headed?!"

Lalna gave up arguing with her and went back to pacing and checking Rythian's monitors.

"Come on Lalna you need to sleep" Zoeya yawned.

"N-no I'm fine. I don't need to sleep" Lalna replied attempting to conceal a yawn.

"Lalna, Go. To. Sleep. NOW" she growled like she was scolding a small child, "you look horrible."

"That's nice" he joked.

"Please Lalna. Just for a few hours? Please?" She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes causing a laugh from Laln.

"Fine but only for an hour or two."

"Good! Now off you go, I'll watch Rythian"

Lalna slowly left the room, not wanting to leave the mages side, but complied for Zoeya's sake.

It was still his fault.

Lalna didn't sleep well. He tossed and turned as the events that he-Livid, Livid had caused over the years, mainly to Rythian. Focussing constantly on how Rythian fell to the ground and didn't awake. Not even after a month.

Lalna's eyes shot open and he quickly got out of bed to go and check on Rythian. Something felt off. As he neared the medical bay, he heard a long steady beep.

"Oh, Notch, no" his eyes widened in horror. He broke into a sprint and practically threw the door off its hinges to find Zoeya in a sobbing heap constantly calling Rythian's name.

Instinctively Lalna rushed over to the monitors and quickly assessed what was happening.

"Zoeya go and get Xephos! Please hurry!" Zoeya nodded and swiftly left the room still in tears. He needed her out of the room, just in case.

Lalna panicked and got the defibrillator and prepared to use it.

"Charging... Charging... Come on why does it take so long!" Lalna huffed, holding the two pieces of metal tight.

"Charged!" With that he pressed the cold metal against Rythian's chest causing his body to jump up at the sudden volt of electricity coursing through his veins. The obnoxious, steady beeping ceased and showed his heart had restarted. Thank Notch.

* * *

><p>Lalna flopped into a nearby chair and let out a sigh of relief. Rythian was fine, for now.<p>

He heard hurried footfalls approaching the room. Lalna stood up, adjusting the goggles on his head and turned to the doorway. He was met with the confused eyes of Zoeya and strangely the glowing indigo eyes of Xephos.

Before he could react Zoeya was already hovering over the Mage, seemingly relieved to see him breathing.

"Uhh what happened? Zoeya said Rythian stopped breathing..." Xephos started, looking deeply concerned.

"He did, but a bit of electricity always helps" Lalna joked back in an attempt to ease the tension building in the room.

"Uhh Xephos, sorry to pry, but why are your eyes still Indigo? You said it went away..." The scientist asked sheepishly.

"What?! They're not indigo. They've been blue for weeks!" Xephos was more than surprised at my question.

"Sorry to break it to you but they're indigo again"

"What? They were blue when I found him" Zoeya piped in, wanting to help in any way.

"But... How?" Xephos' face turned worried.

"When did they stop being indigo?" Lalna asked

"Uhh after when we thought Rythian was going to wake up and didn't, I guess"

"Hmmm..." Lalna went into his thinking position, tapping his chin, "what happened when they first turned indigo again?"

"Rythian showed me where he was..."

"Ah hah! I get it now!" Lalna called triumphantly, only to meet two confused faces.

Lalna sighed as if he were annoyed, "Rythian has made a link to Xephos' mind!"

"What?!" The spaceman and mushroom girl exclaimed in union.

"I think Xephos is able to enter Rythian's mind. I think it can only happen when your eyes are indigo though. So we have to hurry!" Lalna seemed happy for the first time since the Livid incident.

The old Lalna was back.


	6. Consciousness and back

**_In Rythian's Mind..._**

_"Huh, where am I...?"_ I thought, as I looked around cautiously, holding my head _"and how am I here. Where ever here is"_

I stood up and looked around again, I appeared to be in a forest. I looked up to the sky.

"Notch damnit" I muttered angrily to myself.

I was in the Twilight Forest. Of all the places to be, it had to be the one place my magic doesn't work. Well, all but one magic...

No! I will not use my Ender Magic!

But... wandering aimlessly through the one place that basically rips a part of me away, is quite sickening.

_"I have to find the portal out, or build one, but that would require water, a diamond and some flowers." I thought again, searching my brain for all the information I knew about this horrid place._

Flowers- easy, Diamonds- fine, but water was going to be a problem.

Hours upon hours of wandering and I had only managed to find the flowers needed. I knew that I had to find an underground maze for diamonds. Minitors and other creatures would make it hard, considering I had no weapons or Magic to defend myself, but I would manage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the Overworld...<em>**

"So how do we do this exactly?" Xephos asked.

"I guess like what Rythian did, I remember seeing some things he did while I was-" Lalna stopped speaking and looked at the ground, ashamed.

"While _Livid_ was doing stuff to Rythian" Zoeya finished, Lalna looked up and smiled his thanks.

"So I think you just have to focus on Rythian's spirit and try and connect" Lalna explained like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Ok, I'll try... I guess..." Xephos looked at the scientist and mushroom girl apprehensively.

"We has better leave the room, you need to concentrate" Zoeya said gesturing for Lalna to follow her.

"Oh yes we probably should. Good luck Xeph"

"I'll need it" the spaceman smiled for a moment as they left the room.

"Alright Rythain I hope this works" taking a deep breath in, he shut his eyes and focused.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the Twilight...<em>**

Finally, I found a dungeon, and thankfully there was a chest room right by the entrance AND there was a diamond. What luck?!

Now for the hard part... Water.

I found a stream and dug out a two metre by two metre pit directly next to it, planting the flowers around the edge.

I broke a large leaf off a nearby tree and scooped up as much water as I could, cursing when it spilt and touched my skin. I did this process a few times to fill the hole enough.

Pouring the last of the water in the hole, I threw the diamond in. There was a bright flash of light and the portal appeared.

"Well, here goes nothing" I jumped in, shutting my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Overworld...<em>**

As Xephos concentrated his eyes began to glow bright Indigo through his eye lids, until finally they shot open. He had made the connection.

Bright white light surrounded Rythian and Xephos, pulling them next to each other. Once close the light dimmed and they could see.

"Xephos?!" The Mage choked in disbelief.

"Rythian! Oh thank Notch, you seem fine!" The spaceman cheered, wincing at a sharp pain in his temple.

"Seem fine? Why would I not be fine?"

"Rythian, you're in a coma and you're dying. I mean we did just have to restart your heart!"

"What! But how?" Rythian asked getting extremely scared.

"After you saved Lalna, you didn't wake and-"

"Xephos why are your eyes Indigo?"

"Huh? Oh that, that was all you my friend, all you. But if it weren't for you, Livid would still be here and I wouldn't have been able to contact you"

After Xephos had let Rythian think, he spoke again, "Come on we need to wake you up. Zoeya needs you, she completely freaked when you stopped breathing. Take my hand"

Rythian nodded and floated forwards, taking the spacemans hand. When they touched, another blinding flash of light appeared, sucking them back into reality.

* * *

><p>Xephos' eyes flickered back to blue and he groaned in exhaustion, swaying and landing with a thud on the wooded floor. He heard the door open while he lay dazed. He felt himself being lifted into a chair and a glass of water pushed into his shaky hands. He took slow, shaky sips and became aware of sticky warmth beneath his nose. He raised a finger and dabbed the spot, his nose was bleeding. He'd heard that happens when you overwork your brain.<p>

After a few minutes his senses returned completely and he stood, walking over to the mages side.

"He didn't know he was in a coma..." He mumbled sadly.

"What?" Lalna asked moving closer to the spaceman.

Suddenly, the tattoo like mark on the mages jaw began to glow, causing both Lalna and Xephos to move back. The area around the mark began to turn black, with branches of it through Rythian's veins. Once one of these 'branches' hit Rythian's eye, the mages eyes shot open and began slowly turning sickly purple, from their usual soft sky blue, almost lavender eyes.

Rythian gasped and sat bolt upright looking around frantically.

"Rythian!" Zoeya squealed running over and hugging him.

"Zoeya? "He choked dryly.

"Yes it's me! I'm so glad you're ok" she said, muffled by his chest, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm not ok, I'm sorry Zoeya"

"Bu-but you are ok! You're awake!" She pulled away and large tears began to rim her eyes.

Rythian shook his head and pointed to his eye, one was completely purple now, while the other was still fighting.

"What's wrong with your eyes? I don't mind if they're purple! As long as you're ok!" she was crying now.

"Zoeya, soon it won't be me. My powers have gone unused so long the Queen finally had a chance to get to me... I'm sorry Zoeya, it's too late... It's too late..."

"No, no, no, no, NO! It's not too late! I just got you back! And you're Rythian, my Rythian! You're not gone, you're not gone..." She cried and left the mages side, holding her face with tear soaked hands.

"Rythian, I just wanted to say-"

"There's no need Lalna, I owe you my life. Just please take care of Zoeya and Teep"

"I will" the scientist replied solemnly.

Rythian froze, his eye was almost completely purple, and then it was. More veins if black shot through his body. His mouth ripped and tore until the great moor was from ear to ear. His fingertips grew long and pointed, forming daggers.

"Rythian is dead" it spoke after a moment.

"Oh Rythian, I'm sorry" Xephos cried, "I should've gotten to you sooner!"

"It's ok"

"I couldn't save you"

"You can't save everyone"

"And now you're gone"

"I'm still here" it grinned with one simple motion and three body's fell motionless to the floor.

"I'm still here my friends" smiling its enlarged smile it teleported away. _"Still here..."_

**_A/N: Hey! That's it! Please reveiw and tell me what you think happened, I would love to read your different interpritations of that last event! *Sees angry mob* Ohhhhhhhh Shiiiiiiii- *Grabs invisability potion* Well! Uh, gotta go! Bye! *drinks potion and runs*_**


End file.
